Marriage Connection by Potion
by sheltie
Summary: Three girls decided on a lark make a potion to find their one true love. It somehow backfire, but in a good way or bad way?


**Marriage Connection by Potion**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

 **A/N: I had this idea using Susan, Daphne and Padma. I've never used these three girls in a story like this before or even in an HBG chap. So thought it would be an interesting combo. I also want to note that the potion element isn't a love potion at all. I also know that this could belong in my HBG series, but didn't feel like doing that.**

* * *

Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Padma Patil were all in an empty classroom. They were huddled around a cauldron that Daphne was stirring. Each girl were the top of their house in their year. They were also considered some of the hottest and most sought after girls in Hogwarts in their year. Susan and Daphne both were in the top three girls to have the biggest bust according to the Hogwarts gossip line. Padma herself was considered very attractive with her exoticness and the fact that she was also a twin too. Every hot-blooded male likes twins of course.

Daphne of course was known as the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. She was frigid to any guy approaching her. She even hexed the males who got a bit more aggressive in their advances. Just ask Malfoy. So she was known as one of the deadliest spell casters in Hogwarts. With only probably Harry Potter to be the only one who can go toe-to-toe with her though that was just a rumor. No one knew if that was true at all. She had long blond hair that was shampoo commercial quality. She had grey eyes that could grow stormy when angry or sparkle when excited.

Susan had the title of Hufflepuff goddess since she seemed to embody all that a true Hufflepuff is supposed to be really. She was friendly with pretty much everyone in the school and everyone liked her too. So she was quite popular with everyone in the school. Even Slytherins were hard pressed to find a fault with her at times. Though Malfoy's troupe tries constantly. She had short strawberry blond hair and a very friendly smile that could put almost anyone at ease. She also had bright blue eyes that were always filled with joy.

Padma was called the Spice of the East, which annoyed her to no end since this was a title she shared with her twin sister. It also annoyed her since that was the best that someone could come up with really. It was sad and pathetic really. Not that she wanted to have a nickname in the first place at all. She was the total opposite of her twin who was outgoing. Padma liked to curl up with a good book rather than going out and having a good time. She had long black hair that she did up in a simple ponytail most of the time since she didn't put too much fuss over her hair like her twin. She had black eyes that glinted whenever she was learning something interesting.

What all three of them shared were they were three of the most desirable witches in Hogwarts in their year. All three had the looks along with the bodies that made guys drool. They also had the brains to match their physical attributes.

"Are you sure about this Daph?" Padma asked.

"Of course I am, and why are you asking me this? This was Susan's plan in the first place" Daphne said shooting the Hufflepuff goddess a look.

Susan pouted.

"It wasn't just my idea. You all agreed to do this too" she said.

"Yeah, but it was a joke. We weren't talking seriously" Padma said.

"Whatever, we're in too deep to stop now. So lets get this over with" Daphne said.

The three girls were in the middle of making a potion that would choose their future husband. The potion was found in an ancient textbook that Susan stumbled upon after a conversation between her and the two other girls. The talk was about boys as usual. They talked about how most of the boys at Hogwarts were all very immature, arrogant, stupid or something else that they least desired in a guy. The list was long and never had just one of those aforementioned adjectives attached to their names, but always a couple.

But Susan then found this book and it had a potion that stated if you made and drank the potion it would find your perfect guy. This of course made Susan snort at the absurdity since she'd seen so many advertisements in _Witch Weekly_ and the like claiming the same thing. But the only difference between those advertisements and the one in the book looked to be genuine. This intrigued her.

So she showed the book off to Daphne and Padma and the two poured over the book and found it looked pretty legit. Though there was no mention of the author or anything. That confused the girls, but knew the book wasn't dangerous at all. They also did research on the potion to make sure it was alright. They didn't want to take something that could be dangerous. The potion wasn't any kind of love potion or infatuation potion at all. The potion worked by reacting to a wizard that's most compatible with them. It seemed simple and supposedly they used that potion way back too. According to their research.

"Okay, now it's time for us to finish this thing" Daphne said.

"Right" Padma and Susan said.

Daphne then ladled the potion into three goblets and then the three witches closed their eyes and put the tip of their wands into the goblet's contents since according to the book the potion only worked if their magic was imbued into it. So that meant they used their wands to force some of their raw magic out and into the goblet as they twirled their wands in a certain direction that the book said it had to be. The book claimed that with their magic now in the potion it would pick the perfect guy for them.

The grey goop looking potion glowed and changed color to a sickly green to three different colors. Daphne's was an absurdly bright lime color, Susan's was a fluorescent lemon and Padma's was an eye blinding baby blue.

"Ugh, I hope this tastes better than it looks" Susan said as she wrinkled her nose at the color of her potion.

"Well, cheers girls" Padma said.

The three witches clinked their goblets then downed the potion.

"Ugh, that's just vile" Daphne said with a look of disgust on her face.

"This is worse than those potions we take for our monthly physical" Susan said.

Padma groaned as she held her stomach.

"Pad, are you alright, Pad?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, my stomach just doesn't agree with this potion" Padma grumbled.

The feeling soon passed for Padma.

"So what now?" Susan asked.

Daphne read the book.

"Well it says here that our magic will react to the one we're meant to be with" she said.

"What does that mean?" Susan asked.

Daphne shrugged.

/Scene Break/

It was a few weeks after they drank the potion and they had forgotten all about it. That was until they all had an encounter of the Potter kind.

/Scene Break/

The first was Padma. She was hurrying packing her things away after her Ancient Runes class. She wanted to get to the library before her favorite seat was taken. She got her things together and then rushed out the door crashing into someone. She fell on the cold stone floor hard. Her bag went flying.

"OMPH" she grunted as her bum hit the hard floor.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Padma looked up and she was staring right into the greenest eyes she's ever seen. She felt heat rise in her cheeks. Then her brain decided to kick back into gear.

"Yes, I am alright" she said.

"Good, here let me help you up" Harry said.

He held out his hand and Padma took it. There was so much warmth and she felt like she would melt. What the two didn't notice was the glow surrounding them.

/Scene Break/

Susan's Potter encounter happened when she was leaving Herbology. She was chatting with Hannah about something. She hadn't been able to talk with Hannah a lot since Hannah had started dating Neville Longbottom. So the two girls cherished and savored their time they had together. Susan slipped on a wet patch and went flying in the air. She closed her eyes preparing herself to hit the hard ground as she heard Hannah scream. But instead of feeling the hard ground and pain she felt something else that was holding her up. She opened her eyes and was staring into two dazzling green eyes.

"Whoa, that was a nasty fall there, you alright?"

Susan was speechless. She was in Harry Potter's arms. Or to give you a better description of her position Harry had his arms wrapped around Susan's waist to keep her from the ground. Susan's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck purely on instinct.

"Susan, you alright, you're not hurt are you?" Harry asked with concern.

"No" Susan squeaked.

"Okay, I'm going to stand you up, you can you stand right?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Susan squeaked again.

So Harry stood her up and as soon as she was on her feet her knees began to tremble.

"Oh my gosh Susan!" Hannah exclaimed.

Susan blinked as she turned to her friend. Unknown to her was that she was glowing. But not only her, but Harry was too.

/Scene Break/

Finally Daphne's Potter encounter happened when she was once again avoiding Malfoy and his cronies. She wasn't minding where she was going and crashed into something. She stumbled and was about to fall when an arm wrapped around her waist. This pushed her body against the person. Daphne let out a grunt from the collision. She flicked her eyes up to be staring up at two most perfect emeralds that she had ever seen.

"You alright?"

Daphne's mind wasn't working as she kept on staring.

"Hey, okay, hello."

Daphne blinked as her brain re-booted.

"Fine Potter" she said coolly as she pushed herself away from Harry even though her body screamed at her not to since it felt so freaking right.

"Okay Greengrass" Harry said.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Taking a walk Greengrass, it isn't against the rules" Harry said.

"Whatever Potter" Daphne said.

Soon they heard footsteps and Daphne heard a very familiar voice that made her scowl. That voice just so happened to be Malfoy's and it sounded like he was coming her way.

"Just my freaking luck" she mumbled.

"Malfoy problems?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Daphne murmured.

"Come with me" Harry said then grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her away.

Daphne felt a warm tingling sensation from where Harry was holding her hand that had spread throughout her body making her feel so warm and tingle inside.

Harry pulled Daphne knowing exactly where to go after studying the Marauder's Map for several days. He found an alcove that could fit them both and pulled Daphne in with him. He held her close and Daphne felt her heart beat hard and fast. She was so close to a boy. She had never been this close to a boy before.

 _Potter sure smells good_ Daphne thought. _No, what am I thinking? I hate all boys and Potter's just another boy. But Potter smells so good; he smells like freshly cut grass and fresh air. Mmm, his body feels so good against mine. Shut up! This can't be happening to me, I shouldn't be attracted to Potter at all! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?_

As Daphne was mentally battling with herself Harry was still holding her close since the alcove was snug for them. He was keeping an ear out for Malfoy. He then let out a breath.

"He's gone, I think" he said.

Unknown to them they were both glowing so even if they were hiding it would be impossible since they were glowing so bright that even a ship could see them through a super thick fog. Though Malfoy and his cronies were too far away to even notice.

/Scene Break/

"It happened to you too?" Padma asked.

"Yes" Daphne sighed.

She along with Padma and Susan were in the same room they made the potion. Daphne had just told them about her encounter with one Harry Potter. Padma and Susan had told about their experiences with Harry previously just as soon as it had happened.

"So does this mean why I think it means?" Susan asked.

"It does, we've all found our future husband and it just happens to be the same guy" Daphne sighed.

"What are we going to do, what does the book say?" Susan asked.

Padma flipped through the book and then slammed it shut.

"Nothing, it says nothing at all" she grumbled unhappily.

"What, it can't be, there has to be something" Daphne said shocked as she took the book from Padma and looked herself. It wasn't because she didn't trust Padma, but she had to see for herself. After reading it several times she closed the book and hung her head. "She's right, there's nothing here."

"The book is incomplete. I'm sure some pages are missing. It is an old book of course" Harry said.

"You're probably right Harry… HARRY!" Susan cried.

She, Padma and Daphne turned to find Harry standing there.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Daphne asked.

"I was looking for you all since I figured out what the glowing thing was that happened to all of us" Harry said.

"Oh, so you know" Susan said in a small voice.

"I do" Harry said not giving anything away.

"We didn't plan on this to happen, we swear. We just did the potion not thinking it would direct us to you at all. We kind of did it as a lark in a way" Padma said.

"Calm down Padma. I read up all about the husband finding potion you used" Harry said gently.

This calmed Padma and Susan.

"So you read all about it Potter, where did you get your information?" Daphne asked.

"The Potter library Greengrass, where else" Harry said.

Now Harry had what was called a trunk library and he kept a lot of books in there along with several from the Potter library. Harry was allowed this since the library trunk also doubled as his normal trunk depending on what key he used to open his trunk. The trunk was very well protected and near impossible to break into unless you were a trained curse-breaker and even then it would take some time since a curse-breaker was the one who helped place the protections.

"Well some of us don't have access to that kind of knowledge Potter" Daphne said.

"I know that Greengrass, but I thought your family library would have something" Harry said.

Daphne cursed under her breath that she didn't think of that. Susan thought the same. They both could've asked one of their elves to grab some books for them.

"Anyway, the potion helps a witch find their husband that is perfectly suited for him. But what is also does is that since you put your magic in it there were some interesting affects" Harry said.

"What kind of effects Potter?" Daphne asked.

"You magic linked to mine, meaning we've got a partial bond with each other" Harry said.

"A bond, oh no, oh no. Not that. I can't believe they didn't warn us about that" Padma cried.

Susan sat there stunned as Daphne eyed Harry trying to see if he was lying or not.

"I'm not lying about this Greengrass, you can stop looking at me like that" Harry said.

Daphne's eyes narrowed at this.

"And how do I know what you are thinking. You're projecting your thoughts loud enough that I can hear them. I may not be a master in Legilimency, but I'm proficient in it" Harry said.

Daphne huffed and looked away from Harry since she knew eye contact was needed for the mind art to work effectively without actually using the spell.

"So, what do we do now?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Well it simple. It's not a full bond so we can just let it pass and disappear with no harm or foul" Harry said.

The three girls let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Unless…" Harry said.

"Unless what?" Padma asked hesitantly.

"What color was your potions when you put your magic in them" Harry said seriously.

They told him and Harry's eyes closed.

"We have a problem. You were only suppose to put a little bit of your magic into the potion. You all put a nice good chunk in" he said.

"And what does that mean Potter?" Daphne asked.

"It means we don't have a partial bond, but something closer to a full bond given how much magic you put into your potions. Depending how much magic you put into the potion will determine the color of it. The brighter the more magic you stirred in" Harry said.

"Oh Merlin" Susan gasped.

Padma was a bit green while Daphne had a stone face, but inside she was as freaked out as the other two.

"So what happens now?" Susan asked in a squeaky quiet voice.

Harry sighed as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The three girls waited with bated breath.

"Looks like you'll have to marry me" he said finally.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, the bonds are too powerful to simple go away and if you fight them you'll lose your magic and go insane" Harry said.

"But us, marry, you" Susan said stunned.

"Do you even have enough to support three wives Potter?" Daphne asked.

Harry smirked at Daphne and that sent a chill up her spine, a delicious chill she had never felt before.

"I do, I not only have the Potter title, but the Black one thanks to my godfather as well I found that I got an old family title too. Peverell" he said.

Daphne's eyes widened hearing that old family name.

"I want to be Lady Peverell" she announced.

"Daphne, you can't be serious" Susan gasped.

"I am, Lady Peverell, Potter" Daphne said.

"Fine, that just leaves you two. What title do you want?" Harry asked looking at Susan and Padma.

Susan and Padma looked at each other.

"Potter" Padma said.

"Black" Susan said.

Both at the same time.

"Great, here" Harry said as he tossed three boxes at the three girls.

The girls opened them and found rings inside.

"You planned this Potter?" Daphne asked.

"No, but I was prepared" Harry said.

The three girls slipped their rings on the appropriate fingers and felt the rings accept them. They all glowed as did Harry.

"Congrats, we're all married now" Harry said.

The girls just stared at their new accessory.

"Just think, this will be quite a story to tell our kids" Harry said jokingly.

This had the three girls snap their heads up.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that ends this one. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
